


Liar Lair

by IWannaBeAWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Depression, Hate, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kate - Freeform, Liar, Lies, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, OC, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, highschool, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeAWriter/pseuds/IWannaBeAWriter
Summary: It's torture. She can hear their thoughts, see through peoples lies. You can't lie to Kate Blane. (Possible trigger warning)





	Liar Lair

   Kate knew the truth, she knew. Nobody can lie to her. Kate knows people better then they know themselves. "Kate? Honey?" Her Mother, Emily knocked on the other side of the door, barging inside, so what was the point of the knocking? "Hey, dinners ready." She started, smiling. "Smells amazing right?" She bragged, sniffing the air. No, she burned it again. She wasn't lying though, her Mother honestly thought that it smelled good. Kate nodded, letting her mother know that she had heard her so she would finally leave.

   Emily smiled, placing a hand on Kate's shoulder in a comforting attempt. "I love you, Kate," Emily said, taking her to leave out the room and back downstairs to the waiting food. A shadow crawled out, standing behind her, breathing down her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "No, she doesn't." It laughed. "You were a tinderbaby hookup, she keeps you around for child support and government pay." 

   Kate shrugged it off, it was annoying, but people lie all the time, it was something she was used too. Shadow mostly told her things she already knew. Kate never went downstairs, successfully skipping dinner for the third night in a row. 

   Waking up in the morning was the hardest part of the day. Kate struggled to find any reason why she needs to get up, nobody would care if she was swallowed up by her blankets. Kate could name a few people who would actually be grateful if she just ceased to exist. The teen tossed the sheets off and got dressed for the day, meeting her brother in the hallway with her backpack. Shifting the weight of the bag, her brother already had his keys. Emily is already at work in the mornings, so her brother would stay late to get her to school. "Hey, Kate." He greeted. "You look really pretty today." Another shadow, another lie. "You're not pretty." It told her. Why? Why didn't David kept his mouth shut? Almost every morning is filled with silence, so why today? "Your fat, and disgusting. Nobody will never truly love you."

   Kate ignored the shadow, brushing it off to the side. She signaled she was ready to go, and they walked down to the driveway. Once on the road, David tried to get his sister to open up. "How's school?" Kate and David used to be so close, what happened? She wanted so badly to tell him the truth, the whole ugly truth. Sometimes, honestly makes more problems then lying. Last time she tried to tell anyone what her world looked like, she was sent to the ER. Her life for the next year was filled with doctors until they determined her a lost cause, or pretending she was better. They pulled up to the high school, she hasn't even stepped out the car yet and she could feel everyone glaring at her. "Y-You know I love you, right?" Davis said before she could hop off the rusty car.

   "Lies, he fucking hates you, you should just die." 

   Kate nodded, planting a fake smile, "Yeah." She whispered. He smiled, glad he managed to get her to talk, even though he knew the smile was fake, it was process. Baby steps. She entered the main building, the jungle. 

   Snickers and laughing filled the hallways as she passed, were they talking about her? When she was at school, she barely ever needs shadow to tell her when people are lying, peers were brutally honest about what they thought of you.

   "God, what a freak."

   "That girls fucking psycho."

   "Such a loser"

   "She should kill herself already."

   Kate paid them no mind and got to class. She hates the hunting grounds out there, and always attends classes early to stay out of their way. "Kate." Ms. Gil had spoken, surprised at her student who looked greatly stressed and dizzy. "Are you okay?" She asked.

   "Get out, your annoying." Kate shooed Shadow away and answered her teacher. "Yeah, just not feeling the best." She bluffed, she was tired of making others worry about her own issues. 

   "Feel free to stay as long as you like." She gushed, returning to her work on grading tests. "She's a liar," Shadow said. "She does mind, she thinks your fucking stupid. Shes just pitting you." The class bell rang, and students started to fill in. Kate sat in the back, alone. Ms. Gil's math session has started, Kate still felt as if everyone was staring at her. 

    A girl that sat directly in front of her, if Kate could recall correctly, her name was Ashley, turned around. "Can I borrow a pencil? I left mine at home." Kate froze, why is everyone looking at her? Did they all want a pencil? Why does it fell like she's chocking?

   "DON'T GIVE HER ONE!" Shadow screamed in her ear. "SHE'S USING YOU" Kate covered her ears, trying to block out the yelling, it was too loud! "She's using you! She's lying!" Ashley looked at Kate with burning fear and worry.

   "Are you okay?" She cautiously placed a hand on Kate's desk, to scared to touch the panicking girl directly. 

   "Kate? Can you hear me?" When did Ms. Gil get in front her? Has she been there the whole time? "Run." Shadow directed, demanding she would follow his lead. Shadow has never lied, or ticked her before, why lose her trust in him now. Kate jumped up, smacking Ms. Gil aside and running out of the classroom. Pushing through the waves of students and leaving school. Most likely the police had been contacted by now. She didn't have much time.

   "Faster." Shadow encouraged. "You won't be sad anymore" She listened, picking up the pace to her house. Her brother and Mother were already at work, nobody can stop her. She ran up the stairs and up to her bedroom. "Faster," Shadow told her again. She pulled out the rope she had hidden under her bed for this very bed. It's time.

   She tied the rope up to the ceiling hook, she also yanked out the bottle of Whisky, a final sip. She took a swig while dragging the chair under the roped knot. "Do it," Shadow smirked. "Go." Throwing the drink to the side, to be forgotten and spilling everywhere, wasn't her problem anymore. She looped her neck and kicked the chair away, air escaping her. 

   Kate was worried about leaving a note, or explaining to anyone why she had done this, shadow would tell her story, right? Black dots blurred her, a burning pain spread to her head, the last thing she ever saw before shutting her eyes tight for the last time Shadow's face. Kate didn't have any air left in her, she was finally going to be happy. 


End file.
